Showdown at the Plant
Showdown at the Plant is a mission and the penultimate boss fight in ''Bully''. The Mission Intro This mission starts directly after Busting In, Part II. If Jimmy gets knocked out during the chase part, the mission starts over at the beginning. If he's knocked out during either fight with Edgar, he starts at Fight, Part 1. Chase Edgar Jimmy has just entered the Chem-O Plant. He's in a long hallway with a locked door operated by a keypad. He palms the keypad, which somehow opens the door. Edgar is in an elevator, behind the door so he's protected from projectile attacks. Jimmy has to take the long route. He hops down a few storage tanks, then crawls under a series of pipes, and finally tightropes across a pipe that spans a gap where the walkway is broken. Jimmy walks past some vats of sludge and goes down another ladder to a fairly large area where Edgar attacks. Fight, Part 1 Edgar rips a piece of ventilation piping off the wall and attacks with it. Jimmy has to pick up a metal plate from the floor and block Edgar's attacks with it. Edgar attacks much the same way that Norton did when he attacked Jimmy with a sledgehammer in The Tenements, but he never runs out of breath. Jimmy can try to fight Edgar with his fists, but as Edgar's pipe does a lot of damage and Edgar doesn't recoil from Jimmy's attacks, this is more or less futile. Edgar's pipe will wreck Jimmy's plate after two swings, but he can pull five more off nearby machines. Edgar will eventually damage the pipe enough to where it's completely broken and Edgar's only holding a stub, at which point he drops it. Use the grate as a weapon and Edgar runs off, busting a pipe behind him so that Jimmy can't follow through the steam. The steam dies down after a bit and Jimmy follows him to the lowest level of the Chem Plant. Fight, Part 2 Edgar rips out another piece of pipe from the edge of the arena. This time there are several others, and Jimmy grabs one of his own. The fight then resembles an unconventional joust. Jimmy and Edgar can block each other's pipe swings. Occasionally, Edgar will trigger a bit where the two brace their pipes together and push. The player has to press a button rapidly (which button depends on the console). If he presses fast enough Jimmy wins the contest and kicks Edgar down for damage, if not, Edgar kicks Jimmy down. Just keep swinging away at Edgar, and he'll be beaten when his life bar is empty. Epilogue Edgar has had his pipe knocked out of his hands, and he begs for mercy. Jimmy asks him why he started the fight against Bullworth. Edgar explains that he hates the school, his parents couldn't afford to send him and now he's stuck in "this dump of a town". He then name-drops Gary. Jimmy puts the pieces together and realizes Gary fed Edgar the same lies about taking over the school that he fed to him back at the beginning of the school year. He helps Edgar to his feet and says they'll pay Gary back for this. Another short cutscene plays, outside the Plant, with Edgar saying that Jimmy's OK and that he's welcome in Blue Skies from then on. Exploits This mission has an unusual number of exploits. *During the Chase, Jimmy can equip his skateboard and use it to jump down rather than walking across the pipes. *While fighting Edgar, Jimmy can run from him, causing Edgar to chase him. When Edgar runs out of breath, give him a wedgie. He will drop his weapon and just stand there, making no attempt to defend himself or run through the door. *When fighting Edgar in the lower level, Jimmy can throw itching powder on him, causing Edgar to run out of the arena and not come back, which results in the mission to become unwinnable unless Jimmy knocks himself out. Trivia *The music that plays during the first phase of this mission doesn't seem to be present in any version of the original soundtrack (not even the British version carries this song), but the same track that is used in Russell in the Hole is heard in the second phase of the boss fight. *After this mission, Zoe can be seen around Blue Skies until Jimmy goes to sleep. She will act friendly towards Jimmy and can be kissed. *Jimmy was supposed to have a confrontation with Edgar, persuading him to just help him get to Gary and they don't need to fight, but Edgar doesn't listen. The unused cutscene can be seen here. *Originally, if Jimmy would lose the fight or get knocked out, he would fall into burning acid and die. Edgar's speech files contain his unused dialogue for this occurrence. *The elevator can be interacted by Jimmy if he manages to get inside it (using mods or trainers). It's a possible leftover that Rockstar used for testings. *Unused dialogue reveals a possible cutscene in which Jimmy discusses a plan to take down Edgar with Pete. The unused dialogue can still be found in the game files, and the unused cutscene using the unused dialogue can be found here. * At one point in development, Edgar would throw Jimmy into a vat of green chemicals if he won the fight. This would have made him the only character to actually kill Jimmy. This was later removed from the final game, most likely because it would have interfered with the game's T rating and to an extent not fit in with the game's tone. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wm1knLsPP4I) Video Walkthroughs File:Busting_In,_Part_II_Showdown_at_the_Plant_-_Mission_64_-_Bully_Scholarship_Edition|Scholarship Edition Version File:Bully_Anniversary_Edition_-_Mission_64_-_Busting_In,_Part_II_Showdown_at_the_Plant|Anniversary Edition Version Soundtrack File:Bully - Soundtrack Showdown at the Plant (Part 1)|Chasing Edgar File:Bully - Soundtrack Showdown at the Plant (Part 2)|Fighting Edgar Category:Missions Category:Storyline Missions Category:Chapter 5 Missions Category:Boss fights